


Everything and More

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Insecurity, Makeout Session, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Marinette chickens out and confesses in Chinese. The only problem is that Adrien speaks Chinese. (Bilingual Marinette au)





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in late 2015 or early 2016, and I posted it on tumblr and forgot about it until it got reblogged tonight. So I figured it was way past time to post it here.
> 
> This was a 'what-if' Marinette was bilingual btw. I wrote this before Kung Food came out I think.

It was a Friday afternoon when Marinette tried to confess to Adrien, but (without Alya present) she chickened out at the last second and said it in Chinese, forgetting that he speaks Chinese too.

She remembered, of course, the moment his cheeks lit up, so she did the only natural thing: scream and run away.  
In her haste to get away, she bumped into Nathanäel, getting a purple permanent marker stain on her left cheek. But before the blushing artist could get out an apology, she was bolting out the door, leaving a very confused (but dazed and blushing) Adrien (as well as some markers) in her wake.

In fact, she ran away so quickly that she missed Adrien’s breathless, “I love you, too,” and longing stare. (But Nino didn’t, and boy did Adrien get teased for that.)

Later when she went out on patrol with Chat, she caught him staring at her cheek. It was getting dark, but every few minutes, she had caught him staring at the mark rather than the streets below.

“What?” she asked, glaring slightly at the way he was staring like she just hit him with his baton.

“I didn’t know My Lady was my Princess,” he confessed, a wide and devious grin splitting his face. He took note of the shock on her face at the use of ‘Marinette’s’ nickname.

“What are you talking about, Stupid Cat?” She was getting defensive. How could he possibly have figured out that she was Marinette? Chat hadn’t even seen Marinette since the battle two weeks ago when he had ‘saved’ her again. He had been flirtatious as ever, but there had been a dark glint (almost like guilt) behind the grin when he had kissed her cheek. 

Though she didn’t think it possible, his grin widened like the Cheshire Cat. “Well, for starters, there’s the purple marker stain on your cheek from school today, but another thing is that we just spoke in Chinese.”

Her heart stopped as the dots in her head connected themselves without her consent. “No. No, no, no. Nope. I can’t do this. You aren’t him…” There was no way that both of her crushes were one person. Her luck wasn’t that good (or bad), was it?

Chat beamed as she put two and two together. “I believe I am indeed, unless you confessed to another boy in Chinese today, Marinette,” Adrien teased, looking awfully proud. “This is great, now I don’t have to choose between the lady and the princess!”

His grin faded as she approached him slowly, her feet shuffling along the deserted rooftop, and her head down. She gently grabbed his face, but she wouldn’t look at him for another minute as her heart took off like a spooked stallion. Chat’s concern grew as she held him there, remaining wordless. “Lady…? Mari- oomph!” 

She had pulled him down suddenly, kissing him so hard that his knees buckled. She pressed him up against the brick wall of the stairwell’s outside, her hands moving down to grip his hips. The air between them was charged with electricity, and heat radiated off of their forms.

He purred, kissing her back vigorously, his hands pulling at her ribbons until her dark hair whipped free in the night breeze. She made a noise of protest, but her hair was quickly forgotten as he nipped at her lower lip.

He flipped their position, and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Her hands wound around his neck for support, which was good as her knees were quickly growing weak from euphoria.

She pulled at his hair, her fingers carding through the feathered blonde locks and earning her moans from her partner. His hands settled on her waist, still trailing over her suit, drinking in the feeling of her pressed against him.

After a few minutes, she pulled back, gasping for air. Her lips were bruised and plump from their kiss, and it made him want more. However, before he could press his lips back against the sweet ones he so craved, she put her hand over his mouth.

“I need to see you. The real you, Adrien,” she commanded, but it sounded more like a plea. She stared into his eyes, as if searching for something.

Without hesitation, he released a disgruntled and gagging Plagg, letting his bravado fall, feeling naked before her. Everything was on the line- his heart, their partnership, the safety of Paris. He was both terrified and thrilled, but knowing that the woman he loved to the moon and back was also the girl who smelled like home and felt like fire, gave him the strength to stand in her arms.

“It’s just me, it always has been,” he told her. If he hadn’t been holding her against the wall, he probably would have stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I know I’m not who you hoped I would be, but…well,” he trailed off, not sure how to finish the thought.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. Oh god, how had he never noticed how blue they were before? “No, no, Adrien. You are more than I ever hoped for. You are Adrien and Chat, how could you not be what I hoped for? I’m the disappointment. Why would someone like you ever want the baker’s clumsy daughter?“

He cupped her cheek, wiping her tears and kissing her lovingly. “Because you are you. More than just Ladybug, I love you as Marinette. You are kind and sweet, but you are full of fire and wit. You are so talented in everything you try, and you fight for what’s right even when you risk Chloé’s wrath. You could never disappoint me, My Lady, so please, don’t say such things about yourself,” he soothed, kissing her nose before wrapping her more tightly in his arms.

He heard her release her transformation, and his eyes still danced with spots from the flash, but when it faded, he looked up at Marinette, still pressed to the wall, her hair still blowing in the breeze, and her eyes still shining in the moonlight. He paid no mind to her kwami as she floated toward Plagg, but instead he found himself drowning in her eyes. They were so bright and blue, so her. How had he never seen that the fire in his classmate’s eyes were the same as the heroine who had stolen his heart?

“I love you too, both sides of you,” she promised, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. 

Adrien knew both languages she spoke, but he was so lost in her eyes that it took a minute for the words to register, but when they did, he beamed at her, his smile outshining the stars. He pressed butterfly kisses against her neck, only stopping when she pulled his face up to hers for another kiss. 

When they pulled away to breathe, their foreheads still resting together, they smiled, knowing that they had everything they ever wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
